Advances in technology have provided large amounts of information to be gathered in the form of data about the lives and behaviors of customers. This information may be valuable to other persons and organizations, but in its raw form it is hard to convey in a sensible and valuable manner such that the information can be used in a beneficial way.
What is needed are methods and systems that are efficient at organizing relevant information about customers' attributes, and also effective methods and systems to convey this information in a form that other parties could use in order to influence a customer to buy goods and services. As will be seen, the disclosure provides methods and systems that can do this in an efficient and elegant manner.